The legend of Zelda : The Minish Cap
by Linkandzel
Summary: On the day of the Picori Festival the swordsman Vaati unleashes a Great evil upon Hyrule and seals its princess in stone, force one young man to start a grand quest to both save his home land and the childhood friend he has grown fond of. Rated T cos I'm slightly paranoid
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I have returned from the 'Dead' with a brand new project, apologizes to those who have read my old ones, I hope to return to them eventually but currently my muse is demanding i give Zelda some Love, and thus this was born.**

* * *

Long, long ago, evil spirits descended on the land of Hyrule. Just when it seemed that the world was to be cast into the darkest of shadows, the tiny Picori appeared from the skies and bestowed on a courageous human a shining gold light and a single sword. This bravest of men used his wisdom and courage, his golden light, and his sword to fight off the demons and restore peace to the world. The people were so grateful for the Picori's help that they held an annual celebration in their honour. The tradition of the Picori Festival continued, but over the generations, the Picori themselves passed into legend. The legend of the Picori tells of a mystic doorway that opens just once every hundred years. When the door is open, the Picori can cross from their world into Hyrule. This year is that year in one hundred, and the festival is unusually grand for as legend has it the doorway will open….

The sun rose across the kingdom of Hyrule bringing with it an atmosphere of absolute excitement. Today was the day of the Picori festival and people had been up in the hours before sunrise decorating and setting up the stands and games that would entertain not only the visiting peoples from the lands surrounding the kingdom, but also the people of the kingdom as well. Of course the main interest for the older generations was the sword tournament held in the castle courtyard the win of witch would be crowed the 'hero' of the day and be given the honour of not only getting to touch the legendary Picori blade but also meeting the royal family. And the biggest news of this tournament was the rumor of mystery sword fighter from lands beyond Hyrule one who, it was said, to be invincible in battle.

* * *

**I know, I know its short but as the chapter title says this is just the prologue, I should have the first Chapter uploaded just as soon as my Beta gets back to me with it.**


	2. Chapter 1: An unexpected guest

The south field of Hyrule had very few buildings with most wanting to live closer to the town than the fields were; this wasn't true for one family. The smith family despite being the best metal smiths in Hyrule and many of the surrounding lands liked to live in the southern fields being just far enough out that they could get the materials from the Goron mines much cheaper than if they lived in the town itself. The Smith family consisted of Master Smith, the owner of smith and once the king's right hand knight, and his young grandson Link. Both of Links parents were killed by a terrible plague that had killed several of Hyrule's outer most villages many many years before. The morning of the festival there was an unusual amount of noise and smoke coming from the Smith house as a small unassuming shape move quickly towards the houses front door. The loan figure was dressed in a long hooded brown cloak that although they stopped anyone watching from seeing the clothes they were dressed in and obscure there face, it didn't disguise the fact the figure was a young woman. Glancing around the young woman knocked on the Smith's door, a few seconds later the banging of hammers stopped and a gruff voice called "Come on in."

The inside of the house was divided into two sections the first was the main living area for the Smith family, the other was a large smithy with blast furnaces and anvils as well as a large vat of water used in the smithing of items. Standing over by the anvil in the corner stood a master Smith his hand razed with hammer in hand his white apron covered in scorch marks from the fire and water used in the smithing. His white beard covered in soot and his long white hair tied behind hind him and held in place by his green bandana. At first glance Master Smith was an intimidating figure his face seemingly permanently scowling. But those who knew him knew that he was actually a very gentle person whose gruff demeanour came from his days spent as one of the kings most trusted knights. Seeing the old Smith the young woman smiled and removed her hood.

"Hello Master Smith." The young woman said her voice light and full of laughter.

"Princess Zelda!" Master Smith said turning and placing the item he had been working on into a large vat of water next to him causing the item to his violently. "You sneaked out of the castle again?" Master Smith asked Turing his head to look for the young princess. Only to see her peering at some of the blades on the walls before moving to sit on bench that customers who were having small items made often sat.

"Yes. I bet minister Portho will be having a fit." The Young princess responded moving her hand to try to hide her laughter. "But I had wanted to come out." She explained after looking up and seeing Master Smiths raised eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yes, Link promised he would he would take me to the Picori festival." Zelda said casting her eyes towards the stair case that lead up to the Smithy's bedroom. At the mention of his grandson Master Smith shook his head smiling. The Relationship between the Princess and Link was considered by some (mostly visitors to Hyrule) to be strange. But the fact was that the two had been friends almost since birth, even now the two were as close as best friends could be. Indeed there were some rumour's that the two were more than just friends although the two of them would always deign this.

"Well" Smith said as he slowly pulled out what Zelda could see was an incredibly intricately decorated sword. "Link was up late last night helping me prepare this sword for your father, so he is probably still asleep." As he finished up Smith saw the slightly crestfallen look on the princess face so continued "however I do need to deliver this…. Hummm I guess, if you don't mind, it should be ok."

Zelda Beamed at Master Smith as he said that. "Thank you Master Smith." She said moving forward and, ignoring the fact that he was covered in grim from his work, embraced him.

Master Smith smiled down at the young girl in front of him "Now, now princess let's not lose our heads." He said his voice kind as he patted Zelda on the shoulder as she took a step backwards a blush staining her face as she realised what she was doing. "It's high time he was getting up anyhow." Smith added in thought before turning away from the young princess. Cupping his hands around his mouth he yelled out towards the stairs knowing that, like his father before him Link liked to sleep in. "_LINK! LINK! IT'S TIME TO GET UP MY BOY!"_


End file.
